4CW
4 Corners Wrestling, otherwise known as 4CW, established in 2004, is a booking/RP-based efederation based in the US. It is not to be confused with the newer 4CW which was established in 2013 and there is no connection between the two promotions. It broadcasts shows in the form of Storm Front and PPVs. It is currently owned by The Consortium, who appoint General Managers for the show and oversee the business side. Background Formation (1999 - 2005) 4CW opened its doors in 1999 and had several names, including 4FW and C4W until it was re-branded in 2004 as 4CW. In 4CW's early years, the nation was gripped with unique match types, compelling stories and larger than life superstars such as chux, Mike Nichols, Jack Valentine, Inferno, Cocozo, Lord Skywolf, Senecca, Dirk Meyer, Gemini and Supreme. Expansion (2006 - 2009) 4CW continued to grow towards the end of the 2000s, with more stars becoming household names like Chris Drake, Stardust, Eddie Wolfbaine, Clyde Bonham, Carlos Murphy, Jon Viper, Sery, Carstein and Rocket Roky. 4CW was at its height running weekly shows with a packed roster. Turbulent Years (2010 - 2015) 4CW continued to succeed throughout 2010, with new, dynamic stars emerging faster than they had in years. However, 4CW had some turbulent years from 2011 to 2015, with periods of inactivity peppered throughout. During this time, we saw stars such as Brock McSweeney, Jacob Scharff, Sorin Webster and Rhys Cain rise to prominence. New Generation (2016 - Present) 4CW was revived in 2016 and has been active since. New stars have risen to prominence such as Brian White, Phil McGroin, Glock Nine, Pilgrim Paige and Witch Hazel as well as the returns of many 4CW legends like Jon Viper, Clyde Bonham, S&M and Eddie Wolfbaine. In 2017, the 4CW Universal Championship was revived. Also, the Stormchaser tournament debuted. In 2018, the 4CW Tag Team Championships were revived and the 4CW Hardcore Championship was established. Currently, there are monthly shows being run and two PPVs per year, with special "supershows" cropping up a few times a year. PPV Calendar 4CW has at present two PPVs a year: * April: Revival * October: Gallows End Other shows have been aired in the past, when 4CW had a more regular PPV schedule including War and Massacre. 4CW has a collection of SuperShows that are no longer active. These include Cash Out, In Your Apartment, Autumn Awakening and Night of Champions. Championships & Achievements Championships * Active: ** [[4CW World Championship|'4CW World Championship']] *** Current Champion: Jacob Scharff (3) ** 4CW Universal Championship *** Current Champion: Clyde Bonham ** 4CW Tag Team Championships *** Current Champions: Umbra Maxima ** 4CW Custom Cup Championship *** Current Champion: Witch Hazel ** 4CW Hardcore Championship *** Current Champion: Phil McGroin (2) * Defunct: ** 4CW Everlast Championship ** 4CW Womens Championship * Honourary: ** 4CW Grand Slam Championship Matches * [[13 Ghost Gauntlet match|'13 Ghost Gauntlet']] * [[Gallows Pole match|'Gallows Pole']] * [[WAR match|'WAR']] * [[Rumble in the Storm match|'Rumble in the Storm']] * Hard Knocks Life Tournaments * [[Soul Survivor (Tournament)|'Soul (Sole) Survivor']] * [[Stormchaser (Tournament)|'Stormchaser']] ''' '''Video Games * 4CW '18 4CW Hall of Fame * [[4CW Hall of Fame|'4CW Hall of Fame']] Roster Below is a list of current and former roster members. Active: * [[Brian White|'Brian "The Freight Train" White']] * [[Bruce Rigg|'Bruce Rigg']] * Carlos Starr * [[Clyde Bonham|'Clyde Bonham']] * [[Drunkin Janitur|'Drunkin Janitur']] * [[Eddie Wolfbaine|'Eddie Wolfbaine']] * [[Elfan Simtul|'Elfan Simtul']] * [[Erica Moxie|'Erica Moxie']] * [[Garret Fischer|'"The Rotterdam Raven" Garret Fischer']] * [[Glock Nine|'Glock Nine']] * [[Jacob Scharff|'Jacob "The Thunderbolt" Scharff']] * [[Maximillian Yesgill|'Maximillian Yesgill']] * Myback * [[Nik Waverly|'Nik Waverly']] * [[Oki-Kira|'Oki-Kira']] * [[Phil McGroin|'Phil McGroin']] * Rane * [[Supreme|'Reamer/Supreme']] * [["The Bruiser" Rhys Cain|'"The Bruiser" Rhys Cain']] * [["The Wrestler" Robert Smith|'Robert Smith']] * [["Top Gun" Tommy Young|'"Top Gun" Tommy Young']] * [[Tsukiko Mizuno|'Tsukiko Mizuno']] * [[Witch Hazel|'Witch Hazel']] * [[Zak E Justice|'Zak E Justice']] Tag Teams: * Silent Sorcery * The Liberation * [[Umbra Maxima|'Umbra Maxima']] Factions: * [[The Supergroup|'The Supergroup']] Injured: * Pilgrim Paige Alumni: * chux * Alexandre * Bally Hoo * "No Class" Bobby Pinash * Brock McSweeney * Carstein * Chris Crow * Chris Drake * Chris "Belly" Marks * Cocozo * Damien Blood * Descent * [[Dirk Meyer|'Dirk Meyer']] * Fabian Miles * Firecracker * Fish * Gabriel * Gemini (Victor & Drederick Kincaid) * Inferno * Jack "Mad Dog" Valentine * Jeremiah Judah "J.J" Blaze * [[Jon Viper|'Jon Viper']] * Kurtis Raymond * [[Lord Skywolf|'Lord Skywolf']] * [[Mark Redman|'"The Icon" Mark Redman']] * "Main Event" Mike Nichols * [[MONSTAR|'MONSTAR']] * Rasheed Evans * Retro Modern * Rog Roddick * [[Senecca|'Senecca']] * Serpent * [[Sery|'Sery']] * Sorin Webster * Stardust * Steven Penance * Synder * Tom Foolery * Universal Invader * "The Wonderful" Willy Twist * [[Zephyris|'Zephyris']] Win-Loss Records * 4CW Win-Loss Records by year Staff Below is the list of current and former staff members. * Owners: ** The Consortium (2016 - Present) * Previous Owners: ** Lord Skywolf ** Mr Andolini ** Chris "Belly" Marks * General Manager: ** Lord Skywolf (May 2017 - July 2018) ** Quinn Cox Meyer (October 2016 - May 2017) ** Max Clay (2014-2016) ** Hugh Knowles * Play-by-play Commentators: ** Scott Phoenix ''(2004 - Present)'' * Color Commentators: ** Ray Jeffrey ''(2004 - Present)'' ** James Roberts ''(2007 - Present)'' * Ring Announcers: ** Michael Carson (2014 - Present) ** Jenny Loveless (2004 - 2016) * Interviewers: ** Marie Dubois ** Gabriel Crowe * Referees: ** Jason Trent (Head Referee; 2016 - Present) ** Anna Molly (2018 - Present) ** Jude O'Cater (2018 - Present) Affiliates 'Sery Shop 'Category:4 Corners Wrestling Category:Active federations Category:Promotions Category:Federations